When the Stars Call Our Names
by Iridescent Toxik
Summary: This is Bella's new life, this is the world at it's worst. This is the world knowing about vampires. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

When the Stars Call Our Names

Rated Teen for mild language, and occasional romance.

Disclaimer: Dear Nasty lawyers, I am not claming this story as my own, so go away.

This whole story is told from Bella's Point of View.

Chapter One

The Beginning

A small laughter escaped my lips, my cheeks heated up and I turned away to avoid more outrageous giggling. Edward was sitting across from me, and for the first time ever he was making fun of Carlisle. Maybe to cheer me from my gloomy mood that had wrapped its cold hands around me today. I heard Alice and Emmett join in, Alice's wonderful laughter that nothing could ever compare too, and Emmett's heartedly chuckle. I loved my new family, every single character. Except for maybe Rosalie, who still treated me like I didn't belong. But it didn't bother me anymore, let her think what she wants, I knew it was just her problem and everyone else truly believed me part of this everlasting family. Even Esme was laughing at Edward's insanity.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Carlisle turned back towards the seven of us, his eyebrows raised, and his lips tight. We all quieted our laughter, trying to look serious. Carlisle was trying to make us agree upon moving, yet again. For dangerous times called for this talk.

"Since vampires have been unmasked, it's dangerous to stay in one place for so long. Carlisle loved bringing up the subject of the vampires being unmasked to make us give in.

It all started the summer after my 12th school year in Forks, I had agreed to move in with the Cullen's, after Edward asked me to marry him. Charlie and my mom were some what shocked but I loved Edward more then anything in the world, and I was more then ready to agree. We agreed to move to a small city, with a nice college, little sun and a hospital for Carlisle to work in. A group of people who had started out in England, had traveled to the states. They called themselves The Stars, a group that unmasks true legends. At first it no one would listen to the supposed ragingly mad group, until they actually caught a werewolf. This is truly when it all started. The world stood still, or it was in slow motion, I haven't come to a conclusion yet. But everything and everyone were put into fright, and the world plunged into a deep fear, fear of the unknown.

After they unmasked the werewolves, The Stars were put in charge of the government, which made everything the more horrible. People were hunted down and tests were preformed, barcodes were placed on necks of unfortunate creatures that were captured. Charlie phoned every week to make sure I was safe and sound, asked how Edward and the Cullen's were, then he'd warn me to stay away from the evil creatures with the barcodes. The Stars started referring to the 'monsters' as creatures, the creatures had barcodes. The barcodes were traceable and meant to warn people to stay away from these selected few with them.

Not long after the werewolves were unmasked, came the vampires. That's when everything in our family turned chaotic, that's when I got my wish. I'm a vampire; I drink animal blood, for I have never drank human blood which makes it impossible for me to want it. Edward changed me, after Carlisle and Esme explained to him that I was in more danger traveling with them being human, then traveling with them and being vampire. We move a lot, but recently Jasper was caught be Stars, but escaped, which made a price come upon our race.

People who catch Vampires are rewarded ten thousand dollars.

Vampires are rewarded Death.

This is my new life.

And this is my new story.

---

Wow.

I reread this and think it's a bit dramatic.

Oh well I really like how this first part turned out.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My name _is not_ Stephenie Meyer. So _no_ I _don't_ own Twilight or New Moon. I do however own, The Stars. (Realizes how funny that sounds.) Yes, I own the stars, I own the stars. (Sorry, that just sounded like I was claiming the twinkling wonders as mine!)

**Chapter Two**

**Leaving**

Sweet dreams. That's what I remember most about being human, though I've only been a vampire for three years, I miss dreaming the most. The dreams where you can fly, use magic, or fantasize, those are what I miss. Sleeping, I don't know why vampires can't. It's a question that I have asked many, but received little answers. Some say it's because we slept enough when we were human. Others say that it's a curse; vampires shouldn't get to sleep, get sweet dreams. But I still remember dreaming, even though I can't anymore, it's still going to be my favorite activity. I write about people dreaming, the sweet swirls of memories, wishes, and fears mixed together. Like a rainbow with black, blue and silver. Like swamp water with beautiful flowers. When I ask Edward if he remembered dreaming, he says a quiet 'no'. I imagine one day I may forget about the sweetness, the fear and calmness that I got when dreaming, but not anytime soon.

"Are you just about ready love?" Edward looked into our room. I was sitting on the bed thinking. He smiled; he caught me often thinking, about being human. He walked over and sat beside me, running a finger over my pale face. I turned towards him and smiled. His elegant features never ceased to amaze me, his perfectly smooth face. I rested my head on his shoulder, and held his hand in mine. He kissed the top of my head, I felt his smile.

"Why do we have to leave again?" I asked, awaiting the answer I already knew.

"My dear angel, you know the answer. We can't risk anything anymore; The Stars have become a great problem." His sweet breath rendered me intoxicated. I couldn't help but take it in, a deep breath. His smell was forever sweet. I leaned back against his shoulder and he lay down on the bed. My head was on his chest, my fingers tracing his muscles visible through his white shirt. His hands slid to my hips, and he turned to look at me.

"Your eyes are beautiful when they're hazel, and your smile is perfect." He lightly kissed me, his hands moved to frame my face.

"You're beautiful always." I smiled, his lips pressed against mine again.

"You better continue packing; we're leaving in an hour." He sat up, kissing me one last time before leaving the room. I smiled; being with Edward was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I enjoyed his company more then anything in the world. I absent mindedly twisted the gold band on my finger, my wedding ring.

Reneé and Charlie had been there along with some of my cousins. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had also graced everyone with their presence at our wedding. My white dress has been especially fitted for me. Pure white. White. My least favorite color for three months now. I still remember, Jasper stumbling into the house, blood covering his white shirt. His eyes full of hurt, his caramel eyes. He has been missing for a week, and the family had been worried sick, Esme the most. Before Jasper's return, she paced the living room, day and night. She jumped at every small sound, and cried often. Then the day came, a knock. She ran to the door, and Jasper stumbled in. Blood and white. The picture will stay in my mind for an extended time. Esme hugged him, and fussed over his minor cuts. Jasper told his tail of being caught by two Stars, and dragged to a top secret facility, a jail for creatures.

"Bell? What are you thinking?" Alice poked her head around the door.

"Nothing, just nothing…" I didn't want to upset my step sister by telling her what I was actually thinking.

"Can I sit down?" She smiled her wonderful, perfect smile. I waved my hand to a chair sitting in the corner of the room.

"You spend so much time alone, what do you think about?" Alice often asked me what I was thinking. I question that at times I enjoyed answering.

"Alice, do remember dreaming?" I asked, catching the girl's eyes.

She took awhile to think about this. Her face portraying her thoughts perfectly. She couldn't remember much of her human life, but I know she still remembered some. "I remember dreaming, it's sweet feeling as if nothing will ever have problems. But I also remember nightmares, that I had more often then sweet dreams. Horrible, twisted nightmare."

I loved Alice like a sister I never had. Her elegant, flawless movements. Her happiness and kindness. She was beautiful, and I enjoyed her company. "You know, I remember nightmare too, but I remember dreams the most." I couldn't help but think that Alice enjoyed answering my endless, pointless questions.

Alice smiled again, "Dreams were so sweet, a release from my tormented life." It never bothered Alice to talk about her horrible life when she was human, it relieved her more then anything and the only other person brave enough to talk to her about it was Edward.

"Thanks for answering my questions, I really appreciate it." I smiled as Alice got up and left me to my never ending thoughts.

Nightmares. Cruel, endless and fearful nightmares. The blackness in a night, the torment in your sleep. I never enjoyed nightmares, but I didn't hate them. I love the feeling of fear that the provided me. The feeling was so thrilling, to not be able to control something. I never shared this opinion with anyone. It was my own secret, my own obsession. But I still missed the sweet dreams the most.

I packed the last thing into my bag, as I finished my thoughts about pointless things that will never return to me. I joined the rest of my family downstairs.

"Nice of you to join us slow poke." Emmett teased, smiling.

"I am not a slow poke," I pretended to pout. Everyone laughed; it released us from the tension of leaving another home.

As we packed our things into the jeep that Carlisle had bought awhile back. I looked towards the house that I had enjoyed the most in our frequent moving. I was sad to leave; it provided me with the most comfort. But being on the road again was for our own safety.

We left the small city behind and headed for the air port. After much talking and discussing we had decided where we were going next. The most dangerous place, but then again the safest.

England.

You're in for a surprise.

-.-.-.-.-

Well I truly think that this story is coming along very well.

Please, please, please comment if you put this story on you alerts.

I love comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I'm starting to sound like a broken record. No. I _don't_ own Twilight or New Moon. No. The chars. are _not_ mine.

**Chapter Three**

**Change**

I was never fond of dying my hair, or cutting it for that matter. But I figure if I have to live for the next thousand years and more that I may as well have a different look once and awhile.

While we waited for our plane, I excused myself from the family and made my way to a small store that sold scissors. After I successfully found a pair I thought would do the job, I found a bathroom not far from our plane's departing gate. I looked into the large mirror in front of me. Hazel eyes, straight brown hair and a fit figure. Taking the scissors out of the bag the clerk had provided, I grabbed a chunk of hair. A sharp breath escaped my lips as I hacked it away, I felt like crying. Change. I dislike change in everyway, but when I finished my hack job hair cut, I realized it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My brown hair was cropped just above my shoulders and uneven. I ran my hand through it, I truly liked it. Change was good, especially at a tense time like this.

_I wonder what they're going to think when I come out. _ A lump formed in my throat at this thought. _What if they don't like it?_ I laugh out loud; it was a bit too late to be having second thoughts.

I walked back over to where Edward was sitting. His and Alice's eyes lighted up as they saw me, I took my seat on Edwards' knee.

"It looks so good, it's beautiful!" Alice smiled, and ruffled my new hair. I returned her smile.

Edward leaned towards me, "Very gorgeous love," He kissed my neck lightly and pulled me in, towards him. I rested my head on his shoulder. Esme flashed us a smile, and looked approvingly at my hair. I started to like the idea of changing my look every so often.

---

I didn't realize the truth to why I decided to cut my hair until our journey to England was almost over. I was glad Edward was there, I could talk to him freely and he would listen.

"I know why I cut my hair!" I exclaimed with a little more enthusiasm then needed.

Edward smirked, "Why is it love?"

"Because I've looked the same for so long, because every time something bad happened to me I had long hair. So cutting my hair was like cutting away awful memories." I was oblivious to why I was so happy at this self discovery. Edward smiled, stroking my hair. He gently tilted my head, and kissed my lips, gently at first then more eager. He suddenly wrenched away. "Sorry," He smiled apologetically and reached for my hand. His thumb drew invisible circles over my pale skin.

I smiled; Edward was like a one thousand piece puzzle. When you though you had the right piece, and try to fit it, it just ends up being the wrong piece. I think out of the thousand piece puzzle, I had about a hundred and fifty pieces in the right spot. But I ended up with a wrong piece more often then a right piece.

I often wondered about Edwards past. More often then not.

I looked out the planes window as the seat belt sign popped on. I ignored it; Edward sighed with annoyance, leaned over and did my seat belt up himself.

Edward. The name rolled over my tongue like a marble over a slippery surface. Edward; bronze hair and his beautiful gold eyes. I loved him. I loved him more than anything in my world. I would trade anything to have him. But I didn't have to; he came to me on his own.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman! We will be landing in London in approximately ten minutes…" I tuned the perky voice out.

"Bell, love?" Edward was looking at me, a worried expression across his elegant features.

I looked at him, unaware that he had been talking to me. "Yes?"

"There's going to be Stars at this airport, so stay close." He whispered. Talking about the Stars was highly strange, most people ignored them, but if they caught people talking about them it was considered highly suspicious.

"This was a bad idea." I whispered back urgently.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly, "It'll be fine, just stay close."

-----

When the plane landed, we headed straight for the luggage zone. Carlisle wanted to be out of the airport in as little as fifteen minutes. Waiting for our luggage was a tough feat; five groups of three Stars watched the passengers hurriedly collecting their luggage. Every so often one would knock something out of someone's arms for amusement. Alice gasped; I turned to look at her.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"They're going to stop Rosalie, Bella and myself," She whispered.

"Can you see why?" Edward questioned concern across his face.

Alice blushed, it was suddenly clear. The Stars were going to stop us to harass us.

Edward growled, "If they touch one hair…" Carlisle cast him a warning glance to silent him.

"We just have to say as far away from them as possible." He explained.

"That's right, Alice isn't _always_ right," Emmett added this with little meaning.

We loaded our luggage onto a luggage cart, and made our way towards the only exit from the luggage hall. We started becoming aware of their eyes following us as we got closer to the exit.

"Stop!" Barked a man with bright orange hair, after he caught my eyes. I looked away hurriedly.

We continued walking, as if we didn't hear them. But as we got to the exit a pair of hands wrapped around my arms. "I called for you to stop. I have authority here." The man thrust out his chest, showing off a red star on his uniform. By this time a few people stopped to watch.

"Sorry officer, we didn't know you were calling to us," Carlisle explained.

"Shut up. Let me do the talking." He snapped. He still had a firm grip on my arms. Well a firm grip for a human. He turned me towards him and smiled, another two Stars joined him, each checking out Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, why don't you girls stick around to keep us company?" One smiled at Alice.

"Umm, I'm sorry. But we're terribly busy." Esme explained.

At this time I was thankful I chose to wear a heavy sweater, because if I hadn't the man probably would have had me arrested for being a creature at touching my skin. I was also getting quite annoyed; the officer still hadn't released me.

"You can't possibly be busy enough to turn down an offer to hang out with us," The third smiled. The three smelled of tobacco smoke and cheap cologne.

The man with the orange hair pulled me towards him, "What's your name?" He smiled, revealing some rotten teeth. I took this opportunity to try out my dazzling talent as a vampire.

"Its Elizabeth officer," I smiled, and locked eyes with him. One of his hands fell from my arm, but the other still had a firm grip.

"That's an adorable name, mines Jason." He didn't look away from my face.

_As if I wanted to know your name dumbass._ I smiled at this thought.

"Wanna stick around; wait till I get off duty? We could go for a drink or something." He pulled me even closer. Edward was looking seriously annoyed towards Jason, but didn't do anything, waiting for me to finish.

"I'm sorry officer, but you see our grandmother is very sick and we came to see her before she passed away." He looked around and I realized my mistake. All of us looked the same age, there was no way it could be _our _grandmother.

"You all related or something?" He asked, letting go of my other arm.

"We're adopted," Alice answered.

"Where are your parents?" Jason asked, the other two officers grunted.

"We're their parents," Esme stepped up, waving her hand towards Carlisle.

"You look pretty young to be looking after six teenagers." The officer with black hair stated.

"Well certainly they can be a handful, but we manage." Carlisle explained.

The three officers looked at us suspiciously, "Whatever, leave." The one with red hair dismissed us.

"Thank you officers." Carlisle smiled, and continued to push the luggage cart through the exit.

Once we were safely in rented jeep, did anyone talk. "That was close." Emmett breathed.

"Too close," Jasper stated.

I shivered, the smell of the three Stars returned to me; tobacco and cheap cologne.

"Bell, you okay?" Edward asked.

"Fine," I answered. I leaned against him and shut my eyes. Thinking about what had just happened. He stoked my hair, and gently kissed the top of my head.

A conversation had started in the car, but I voluntarily tuned it out. I wasn't in the talking mood. There was only one thing going through my head.

It was my fault.

It was my fault we almost got caught.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow.

I'm really on a roll with this story.

Not to boast or anything.

And guess what.

I just finished reading New Moon.

Anyways.

Please Review.

Please.

Please.

Reviews really encourage me.

Otherwise I tend to think I'm writing for nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Don't_ own Twilight or New Moon. Though, I often wish.

**Chapter Four**

**New Town**

I often wished that I could go back to my carefree life. Where tripping was my biggest worry and maybe a psycho vampire or two. But not this, having to run in fear of my life wasn't that normal. It had only happened once before, with James. I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like had I not moved to Forks, had I not met Edward. But it's hard to think of life without Edward, he's my life line. My everything. I wonder if I would have grown this dependent on anyone else. It was a question worth asking.

"Bell? What are you thinking?" Edward brushed a piece of hair from my face. I was curled up against him, watching the trees go by as the car passed them. Alice was smiling, while humming a sweet melody. Carlisle was driving, hand in Esme's. Everyone else talked in whispers to the person on their laps. Emmett to Rosalie, Jasper to Alice, Edward to me.

"I'm just thinking about my life if I hadn't met you." I whispered. One thing that changed when I became a vampire was my ability to speak the absolute truth if I wanted too.

Edward shifted, hands on my hips, cheek against my head. "And what was it like?" He asked. Now we were both watching the trees pass.

"Different." I replied. I reached behind myself, running my fingers along Edward's marvelous marble face.

"How so?" He kissed my palm.

"I would have been lost a lot, felt like I was missing something." I explained.

"Sounds different." His fingers drummed against my thighs.

"And what are you thinking?" I asked, turning to face him.

"About how different everything has become since we met." I smiled, and gave him a quick kiss.

----------

"We're here," Carlisle announced to our group in the back seat. Everyone shifted around, looking out the windows. The town was small and looked a lot like Forks. Trees invaded every spot where buildings and cement did not. Most of the houses resembled, five stores lined one of the main streets, along with a school, hotel and a small hospital.

"Do you guys own a house here?" I asked, still examining my surroundings.

"We have friends here," Esme explained.

"So we're staying with another family?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, it's the only thing we could find on such short notice." Carlisle replied. We pulled exited the town, and traveled down a gravel road to a medium sized blue house. Carlisle parked in front of a garage. We filed out of the car, stretching from the ten hour drive.

A group of three vampires arrived by our side in seconds. "Carlisle, it's great to see you again!" Smiled a blond female, she gave him a quick hug.

"Wonderful to see you to Alicia," He smiled. She quickly looked at all of us, but her eyes rested on me.

"Who's this?" She smiled, walking towards me.

"This is Bella, Edward's wife." Esme introduced me.

"My girl, you're very beautiful. I'm glad Edward finally has a companion." She smiled and held her hand out. "I'm Alicia; this is Markus and Tanya, our daughter." A man with dark hair smiled, he looked about thirty five years old. The couple's daughter, Tanya looked about sixteen; she paid no attention to me as her mother introduced them.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

Alicia returned the smile, "I can say the same."

I stood there while Alicia and her family chatted about what they had been doing since they last met Carlisle. Edward grabbed my hand, "Let's got for a walk." He signaled Carlisle. Carlisle nodded his approval.

We headed into a wooded area behind the house, Edward leading the way. We walked in silence. After awhile we stopped at a small creek, flowers crowded the beach lines. Edward pulled me towards a fallen tree and sat me down. He took the seat beside me.

"I use to come here with Carlisle when he first changed me." He explained.

"I can see why, it's beautiful." I smiled, this place was so peaceful. It felt like nothing bad could occur.

"Bella…" Edward stopped.

I looked at him suspiciously, "What is it?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"No, tell me." I looked into his eyes, his gold eyes.

"It's about what you said in the car." He returned me gaze.

"If I knew you were going to ask me questions I wouldn't have said anything." I replied.

"Bell, what do you think your life would be like if you never met me?" He looked at me curiously.

"Well, I imagine it would have been easier. Not as hard."

"What about your life now is hard?" He asked, grabbing for my hand.

I got up, refusing his touch. "Everything in a way. I dislike moving all the time and I feel like I don't fit into your family."

He sat there observing me, "Don't feel that way, everyone loves you. But yes, the moving gets a bit tiring but it's for the best right." He got up from where he was sitting, and approached me slowly. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, I leaned back into him, wishing this moment would never end. A rain drops started falling, warm rain. I tilted my head back, allowing myself to feel the water directly on my face.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too angel."

We walked back to the house, by this time the light pink shirt I had on had turned mildly see through. I didn't really mind.

After I changed me shirt, and met the family in the living room, Alice ran up to me.

"Let's go explore this wanna-be Forks." I laughed; Alice was always making me laugh.

"Okay," I smiled.

Alice hooked her arm through mine, just before we left we both heard Carlisle call for us to be careful.

Careful.

Us.

I think he forgot I was a magnet for trouble.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yay.

Another Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

-Beginning of Starwars Theme song -

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah. If I was the brilliant Stephenie Meyers, would I be writing a fanfiction about my books? Actually, you never know. Could happen.

-End pf Starwars Theme song-

Anyways thank you everyone for all your reviews. I really appreciate the people who _actually_ review. You know who you are. Anyways enough blabbing, on with the story.

**Chapter Five**

**Inconvenience**

Alice and I looked through the window of a clothes shop, a light blue summer dress was hanging from a mannequin. Alice smiled, and pulled me into the shop. The lady behind the counter observed us with suspicious eyes. Alice just flashed her a warm smile. Pulling me over to the window she checked the tag of the dress.

"Bella, this would fit you perfectly! And it has long arms on it, so it will cover most of your skin; all you'd have to do is wear knee high socks or something!" Alice walked over to the lady behind the counter and asked if they could try on the dress in the window. While the lady was removing the dress from the mannequin, I looked around. Beautiful spaghetti strapped dresses in every color on ever clothes rack.

The hairs on the back of my neck warned me before I smelled it; tobacco and cologne. I wasn't as frightened at first, I mean how could they catch us, they were just human after all. But all the same I dashed over to Alice, pulling her along. She knew my rush as she sniffed the air. I spotted them not fifteen feet from the shop as I pulled Alice out. _Okay, act normal. They can't just attack you._ My thoughts were later proved wrong.

"You two, stop!" Ordered one of them, his hair was blond and he had piercing blue eyes.

Alice tried pulling me away, "They know. I saw it." She hissed when I resisted. We turned around, getting ready to run but three more Stars had appeared from beside the shop.

"We don't want trouble you filthy creatures!" One called as I scanned the group of men for the weakest. I didn't have enough time to make my move. A sharp pain pierced through my leg, my muscles went numb and I fell over. _How? How is this happening? They're only human._

"Oh god! Bella are you okay?" Alice kneeled beside me. I started to become confused, _How could this happen? Simple humans! The pain, I can't move. _

"You, with the black hair; off the ground!" The orders seemed so distant, as if I was falling asleep. My eye lids were becoming too heavy, but my mind rushed to process what had just happened. I tried to reach for Alice's hand, but couldn't get my muscles to cooperate.

"Bella, they shot you with some kind of tranquilizer. I don't know what it is, but it looks like it's made especially for vampires." Alice was rushing to explain as ten Stars moved in towards us. I tried to tell her to run, leave, find Edward, but my words came out in a groan of pain. Every muscle, every bone was on fire. It was as if I was dying right there, it felt like someone was twisting fire hot daggers in my body. My tongue felt like lead, and my eye lids refused to stay open.

"I said get off the ground!" I heard Alice growl, but it sounded to far away. As I tried to open my eyes, one of the Stars had Alice by her short black hair. She threw him against the wall. But she didn't see the tranquilizer gun; I tried to call out a warning. A growl escaped my lips; it felt like just that one sound was ripping out my throat. Alice turned around, a surprised look past across her face and she fell over in an awkward heap. I saw the shiny orange dart in her waist. She reached with the last of her strength to grab my hand but a dark haired Star kicked her. I never felt so much hate towards anyone as I did towards the Stars that surrounded us.

-.-.-.-

I started feeling my body again about three hours after the attack. I remember them moving Alice and I off the street and into a vehicle. After about forty five minutes of driving, they stopped and carried us into a dark tunnel. I flexed my fingers, wiggled my toes. Edward was bound to know something happened by now. I opened my eyes; I was in a dark room, by myself. I could hear music of some sort down the hall, and a faint sound of traffic. Thoughts ran through my head like cars around a race track. _This is impossible, these people are human. Vampires are more then a million times stronger then humans and yet here I am, jailed by them. _

There was that smell again, tobacco and cologne. I watched as the door to the room I was in swung open. "Ah, she's awake!" A man walked in, but I sensed it before he was even five feet from me. He was a vampire.

"Vampires can't sleep dumbass." I snapped.

"Don't I know it. If you seemed to have missed it yourself, I am a vampire." He smiled, and tilted my chin, so I was looking directly at him.

"Why would you do this then?" I asked, honestly wanting an answer.

"Ah. Because, as long as there are more then five vampires, you don't feel…Unique." He was examining my face, every detail. His eyes moved over it like a hungry tiger.

"Unique?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Let me get this straight, you're killing vampires to be unique?"

He smiled, "Why of course, wouldn't you want to be as unique as living forever by yourself?"

I thought about the question and it startled me. I actually had to think about killing something to be unique. "No," I replied flatly.

"Well, it's hard to see stuff from my point of view. A girl like yourself must be so innocent, caring, and in love to see it from my point of view. What's the boy's name? I can't remember; Edward, I think." He smiled. My eyes must have reflected my absolute shock.

"How do you know that?" I felt like my bones had been removed from my legs, it felt weird to be standing up.

"That's a story he should tell you himself. Now come along, and don't try anything or I might just rip you spine from your pretty body." He smiled, and pulled me gently out of the room. He led me into a long cluttered hallway. Half way down he turned into a quite different room then where I had been not five minutes before. The walls looked like they were stained with blood; the carpet was a royal red. There was also an addition to this room, Edward and Jasper.

I saw the horror on Edward's face; he made a move towards me but was quickly dismissed by the man who tightened his grip around my neck. Alice stood with another man; a look of horror was on her face as she locked eyes with Jasper.

"Look upon your men in shinning armor ladies. These two young gentle men have offered a trade for their lives. Of course that's a rather outrageous idea, because now that they're here I intend on taking you all to the leaders."

Edward moved forwards, "Our lives for theirs. That's the deal or there is no deal." I could hear his protective growl, he looked so worried.

"Ah. But what is the point, four instead of two. I highly doubt you'll be able to escape this place without being paralyzed by our equipment. You see, I bet you're wondering how we even caught these two. No vampires did the job, just humans." The man released my neck to reach into his coat pocket, he pulled out one of the tranquilizing darts.

"It took us forever to find a mixture that would take down a vampire; frankly I didn't believe it would work at all. But these young ladies proved me wrong. You see, this dart would kill a human, but not a vampire. It's a mixture of strong chemicals, numbs all your muscles and paralyzes you for approximately three full hours. Quite painful I imagine." He tucked the small dart back into his pocket.

"But I will accept your deal, for I am a fair man, and I'll just come back to catch the young ladies here." The man waved his hand and five guards came from the sides of the room, guns drawn.

"No, don't! Take us." Alice pushed the man that had a hold on her, and ran to Jasper.

"Ah. Love, such a stupid feeling." He was holding Alice down before I could register he wasn't behind me anymore. Jasper launched at him, I watched in horror as one of the darts hit him in his arm. Alice cried out in rage and tried to throw the man off her but failed.

Edward made his way to my side, "I'm sorry. I should have come with you into town, I should have been there."

"It's not you fault. Alice and I should have been more careful. But what do you think you're doing?" I was surprised how angry I was towards Edward. He kneeled over as a dart hit him in the back. I bent over, "Edward, I'll find a way to find you. I promise." He shook his head, and his eyes closed.

"Take the two boys, leave the ladies here. We have a schedule to keep!" Snapped the man, letting Alice go. She kneeled by Jasper. She looked lost as she cried. The man had to hold her back as they loaded Jasper into a truck from a docking station at the end of the room. I stayed still; I promised Edward I'd find him.

I promised.

Promised.

-.-.-.-.-

-Starwars theme music plays-

Enjoy.

-Theme music keeps playing & playing & playing…-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon belong to the perfect Stephenie Meyer, which unfortunately is not me.

**Chapter Six**

**Secrets**

I've never felt so useless, alone and pitiful. I can't even begin to register how Alice and I made it to the house. I remember Carlisle and Esme asking questions, asking about Jasper and Edward. I remember the smirk on Tanya's face, I remember suspiciously observing her. There wasn't a reason to pay attention to anyone, Edward was gone. I lay in bed for about three days, ignoring everything. Alice and Esme tried to talk to me, but I felt no use. I was nothing without Edward, useless.

I rolled over in bed, a sigh escaped my lips. I hated not being able to sleep, not that I'd be able to sleep anyways.

"Bella Cullen! Get out of that bed or you'll be sorry!" Alice called up the stairs.

"No! It's useless. We don't even know where they are!" I called back, pulling the blankets over my face.

Alice was beside me before I could hold them down. She pulled them away from my face like she was pulling wrapping paper from a present. "Bella, stop feeling so sorry for yourself! Emmett and Rosalie caught an officer for the Stars, he's downstairs. Come!" Alice held her hand out to me, I stared at her for more then a minute then took her hand.

"That's my sister, fearless and willing. Come on." We ran down the stairs, into the kitchen. Alicia and her family, along with my family minus two were standing around a man with blond hair, blue eyes.

"Who's this?" I flinched at the own venom put into those two words.

"This is Leroy, Emmett and Rosalie caught him at the base where they had you." Markus explained.

"We were just asking him if he knew where they took Edward and Jasper." Alice explained, I notice her cringe at the mention of Jasper.

Leroy twisted in his seat, "I was just about to explain, before I was so kindly interrupted. I wasn't one of the ones to find the girls, but I was the one to answer the phone that gave us the hint. It was a girl, she just told us that a group of people came to town and she was sure that they were vampires."

I shifted uncomfortably; this was getting on my nerves. Nothing he said was helping us, we were just listening to him drag on about the hint. "If you're going to blab on about a girl, do you at least know her name?" I snapped. Every second this incompetent wasted could mean Edward's life.

"Umm, Elisabeth Johnson." Leroy looked very uncomfortable.

"Ah. That girl lives just down the street, a friend of Tanya's." Alicia explained, she opened a curtain and pointed to a house with yellow shutters.

"Continue," Alice looked like she was growing impatient as she ordered the man around.

"Well, I believe they took the boys to London. Well, around London at least, somewhere in the country, well guarded. Seven vampires, that's who run the Stars." I could tell that was all Leroy would tell us.

"So it is true, vampires run the Stars." Carlisle was in deep thought. After awhile he turned to Markus, "Would you help, track down the place he speaks of. You are the most gifted tracker I know of."

"But Carlisle, what else could I do for a friend who had helped me as much as you have? Of course I will." Markus patted Carlisle back gently.

We were going to save Edward!

Rescue him!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry it's so shooort.

Enjoy.

Oh. By the way, the next chapter is going to be told from another point of view.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, nor do I own New Moon.

Authors Note: This part of the story is told from another characters point of view.

Chapter Seven

Victims

I planned to escape tonight, from my horrible, wretched prison. I was treated like a servant day and night, locked away.

"Kat!" I heard the sing song voice, jumping up and running towards the caller. I followed it into a room fit for royalty.

"Ah, there she is. Our loyal assassin, please have a seat." Danielle waved her hand elegantly towards a chair in front of them. Five in total; Craven, Danielle, Michael, Leo and Christiana. I bowed before taking my seat.

"We've brought in two new prisoners; they're down in the containment rooms." This time it was Craven who spoke.

"Yes, but that is not why we have called you down. We have called you down to discuss your latest escape attempt." Michael snapped curtly.

I racked my brains for a valid excuse, "Well, you see I…"

"Kat, my dear, we need not your stupid excuses. Next time you try, it will be put under a very severe punishment." Craven explained.

"I see not why you punish me, I am not free. I am a servant; I work for you yet get no pay!" Anger soothed through me like blood.

"Why you ungrateful witch. How dare you speak to us in such a manner." Christiana was on her feet and gripping my neck in less then a second. "You should feel grateful, you stay in our house and we keep you alive." The other four sat, watching the presentation with amusement.

"If it was my choice Madame, I would gratefully kill myself for you." I snapped.

Christiana growled in frustration, "You stupid, stupid girl! How dare you, how dare you. If Leo didn't have a certain fascination over you then I would rip your bloody throat out right this second."

The laughter of the others ceased at the turn of speech. Leo was the first to interrupt the girls. "Ladies stop this instant. I will not have you speak to each other like that."

"Ah of course, you stand up for the girl you adore more then your own sister!" Christiana snapped.

"I beg your leave; ladies, gentlemen." I interrupted.

"Yes, get out of our sight!" I was pretty sure that Christiana tried to put a lot of venom into her voice, but it just ended up with a lot of spit. I tried storming out of the room, but elegancy won and I lightly bowed to the five and left.

"Kat, stop." I heard Leo's familiar voice. I turned around and curtsied with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Yes?" I asked, innocence hiding my shame of what had just happened in the other room.

"Stop being so formal. I dislike seeing you in such a terrible mood." He smiled, tilting my head upwards.

"I'm terribly sorry for what just happened; I don't know what I was thinking." I stuttered. I disliked Leo with passion, he was rude and selfish.

"It's okay, but beware; I stand by what Christiana said, if you try to escape again we have no choice, servants who don't listen are problems." At that moment I wished I wasn't so scared of death or I would have hit him square in the face.

"Yes sir," I was about to curtsy again but he pulled me up straight and kissed me.

"Please don't make me do the unforgivable." He turned and re-entered the room.

I wiped my hand across my lips, _Disgusting! If he kisses me one more time I swear I'll hang myself. _I made my way down to some rooms we keep prisoners in, opening the first door. I walked in, a young boy with blond hair was lying on the bed. I reached over, feeling his brow. I called to a guard to fetch an injection of ice.

Ice; my perfect creation, along with the tranquilizers. Ice was able to freeze every muscle in the body below the throat. So I could still receive answers for the questions I usually asked. When the guard returned with the familiar silver care, I assembled the injection needle and injected the fluid into the boy's arm. He groaned, rolling over. "I'm sorry; this fluid doesn't have the same effect as the dart so you shouldn't feel pain or anything at all."

"I'll be back in ten minutes, the drug should be fully in effect by then. Walk around, do something." I smiled. _Oh, shut up! You're feeling sorry for these people. Are you dumb or something? _ I left the room, having my silent argument with myself.

I entered the next room over, a boy with bronze hair; sat on the bed. He flexed his arms, and turned to look at me.

"Hello Kat," He smiled.

I had to grip the wall from falling over, "How did you know my name?"

He smiled, "A musician never tells his secrets."

"Okay, whatever! It's not like I care!" I snapped, walking towards him. I had one more shot of ice left.

"My name's Edward; And I'm not going to let you give me that." He stood up.

I looked over at him; he was a good five inches taller then me. "I have to give this to you, so please just cooperate." I could tell that even if I tried I was never going to be able to convince him to let me give him the medicine.

"I really don't want problem Kat. I won't cause any trouble; just leave that ice; as you call it, away from me." He was still smiling.

"Listen, if I don't give this stuff to you I'll get into trouble. So either cooperate or I can get some people in here to help me." I tried to look as serious as possible. I was shifting from foot to foot.

He laughed then held his arm out, "Okay,"

I approached cautiously, _What if he's tricking you stupid! He could probably out throw you in two point five seconds. Are you dumb? _ I ignored the voice that warned me. But later I realized I shouldn't have.

As I got ready to give the needle, I was suddenly starring at it in my own arm. Edward had quickly turned my hand and injected ice into my own body. "What…How…Why did you do this?" It was the only question I could ask; I had felt like I could trust him.

I staggered a little, and Edward grabbed me around the waist; helping me over to the bed. "I want to talk to you, without your arrogant assassin personage kicking in. Okay?"

"Yea, whatever." I could already feel the fluid numbing my muscles, crawling through my body.

"Okay, so your name is Kat, you're an assassin for vampire. You're a vampire killing vampires, that's ironic. You dislike this place, and plan to escape tonight. The only person you'd stay here for is your sister Angelica, who cooks in the kitchen. How am I doing?" He smiled.

I felt tired, I couldn't move but I still had my absolute sarcastic nature I couldn't help it from kicking in, "Good, when did a pamphlet about my life get handed out?"

He laughed; it was the most angelic sounding laugh I have heard in the longest time. "I can read your thoughts."

"Really? Okay what am I thinking right now?" I quickly thought up something hard.

"Great spirits have often encountered violent opposition from weak minds. It's a quote by Albert Einstein." He smiled at my look of disbelief.

" I want to help you," I smiled.

"You want to help us escape?"

"Yes, I would like to help you escape."

"Okay, well we have awhile before that _poison_ wears off." I loved the way he talked so smoothly, how he could be so calm. And then I wondered an unforgivable thought.

_I wonder what he kisses like…_

-.-.-.-.-

Omg.

Soorrry it took so long for me to get this chapter out.

Please review.

And Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I no own anything, but Chars. that are unrecognizable.

**Chapter Eight**

**Escape Fiasco**

**Kat's POV**

"I can't do this, I can't…" I was hyper ventilating, Edward was trying to calm me down.

"You can do this, all you have to do is walk out of here leave the door ajar and I'll take care of the guards." He explained grabbing me by my shoulders.

"But what if we make to much noise," I hissed.

"We won't, I promise. Now go!" He pushed me towards the door. I walked out, looking for the guard, just outside. I walked a bit leaving the door slightly open. I heard a deafening thud and turned around. Edward was standing over the guard, I ran towards the blonds' room. Knocking the guard over as he turned around. As I unlocked the door, Edward dashed in.

"Jasper, come on." He pulled the boy off the bed.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around.

"We're escaping, and if you don't be quiet we'll be caught!" I hissed.

His eyebrows rose, "You're helping us escape, why?"

"Jasper shut up and ask later!" Edward snapped.

"This way," I pointed down the hall. The hall was dark and musty. "The five have a room full of guards down here. But their human, still be careful." I explained.

"The five? That guy said there were seven of you." Jasper whispered.

"Oh, that must have been Jake; he's Leo and Christiana's younger brother. There's also one other captain that considers himself part of the five too. But really there's only five, not seven." I pointed to the door we were about to pass and put my finger to my lip. I didn't think a human would hear us, but better safe then sorry.

We ran down five hallways after that, and out into a huge back yard. "Okay. Pay attention I'm only telling you this once. My sister is at the front gate waiting for us, I have to go to the gate house and open it. Then my sister will take you guys to a safe spot, I'll be right behind you." I explained this trying to keep the fright out of my voice.

"Why don't you let one of us go to the gate house?" Jasper asked.

"Because it needs an eleven number code and finger prints." I replied.

"Okay, what does your sister look like?" Jasper questioned.

"Exactly like me," I smiled.

"Ah, you're twins!" Edward smiled.

"Okay. Let's go." I waved a small wave as they took off in the opposite direction. I made it to the gate house in a couple of seconds. _Okay, 30923876401. I think, I hope. Anyways what ever. Edwards so hot, I mean Kat stay focused. Finger print… _I pulled the sleeve of my shirt up, and wiggled my fingers.

"Okay Kat, just calm down…Just put your hand on the scanner…Oh god; look at me I'm talking to myself." I took a deep breath in, and placed my hand on the scanner. It was working, well for half a second. Then my ears were full of a sharp wailing and I fell over covering my ears.

**Meanwhile **

**-Third Person POV-**

"Do you think she made it?" Jasper asked for the second time.

"Jasper, one more question and you'll….Just shut up." Edward snapped.

The two approached the front gate cautiously, unsure of where Kat's sister was waiting for them. Edward perked up as he heard his name whispered softly. He followed a very low whistling into a group of trees. A twig snapped and they both turned around, Kat's look alike stood behind them.

"Edward and…"

"My names Jasper,"

"My names Angelica. Here follow me," She waved her hand towards a gate.

"Won't we be caught this close to the gate?" Jasper asked.

"This isn't the gate, Kat has to open the gate, umm it's over there. She should be just about to open it." She pointed towards a high steel fence. A high pitch waih;ing rang through the yard.

"Oh no. That's the alarm, Kat must've…" Angelica bound forward, Jasper caught her around the waist.

"No, you help us find a way out of here first." He explained.

"Let me go, my sister needs me…" She struggled against his hold, and then stopped. Calming down she gently removed his arms from around her waist.

"Okay, but it's your fault if Kat gets hurt or something." She hissed, turning around she walked towards the very back of the group of trees. "This hole was here the last time Kat tried escape. They thought she took the front gate, but she took this. You guys go, but remember it's your fault if Kat gets hurt." Angelica explained, turning to leave.

Edward grabbed her, "You're coming with us."

She pushed him away, "No I'm not…My sister is in there probably getting punished because of you two and you want me to come with you. No."

"Wait, listen. Your sister and I made a plan; she knew that there was a high chance that she would get caught. She made me promise if she got caught, we take you. Now we have to go." Edward pulled her towards the hole in the gate.

"How do I know you're telling the truth and not just making something up?" Angelica asked, allowing Edward to pull her toward the gate.

"Edward never lies," Jasper replied.

"Okay, then lets go." Angelica quickly followed them through the gate, leaving her sister and her troubled world behind.

-.-.-.-

Short, I know.

But I got distracted.

Watching a movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Noom Wen ro Thgiliwt nwo ton od I : Remialcsid (I got bored. If you figure it out, congratulations. And yes, it actually says something.)

**Chapter Nine**

**Punishment**

**Kat's POV**

_My skin, my muscles…My head! It hurts, so much. _I rolled over with a groan, the bed squeaked beneath me.

"Ah, she's conscious."

I turned towards the voice then regretted it as someone's fist connected with my nose. "Ow, frick! What the hell is wrong with you?" I touched my hand to my face; blood ran freely down my cheeks and over my lips.

"Please, tell me what we told you about trying to escape?"

I couldn't make out who the speaker was, "That servants who try to escape were a nuisance," I replied.

Some one pulled me up by my blond hair, "That's right you nuisance, you better hope your execution in fast." The voice hissed in my ear, then threw me to the ground. I flinched as a metal door slammed shut and sent high pitched rings through my ears.

_Edward, please take care of my sister for me. _ I slumped back on the bed and started regretting ever helping the two boys.

**Bella's POV**

I ran to the door, sensing Edward but Alice beat me to it, "Oh Jazz! Are you okay?" She leaped towards Jasper giving him a tight hug. I followed her display willingly, tightly hugging Edward.

"We thought you were gone!" I told them, my voice muffled my Edwards t-shirt.

"We would have been if it wasn't for Kat," Jasper explained.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"An assassin for the people that captured us," Edward explained.

"She helped you, why?" I asked.

"She's a servant," Jasper replied.

Alice and I swung around as we smelled an unfamiliar scent. A girl with choppy blond hair and blue eyes walked towards them shyly.

"Alice, Bella this is Angelica, Kat's twin sister." Edward smiled, turning towards the girl.

"Hi," She smiled.

I rushed towards her and gave her a welcoming hug, "Thank you for bring them back!"

"It's really not…Thanks." Angelica smiled

"Where is everyone?" Jasper questioned.

"Hunting. We were coming to find you tonight, so we were going to feed so we weren't hungry." Alice explained, holding Jaspers hand.

"To find us? We gave ourselves up for you so you wouldn't get hurt," Jasper kissed Alice lightly on the lips.

"Please don't let me intrude upon your family. I'll leave tomorrow." Angelica smiled as we turned towards her.

"No, we can't allow you to leave when you just rescued our loved ones. Please stay, at least a day or two." Alice smiled, pulling the fidgety Angelica in to the house.

"Yes, you must stay. We owe you all of our thanks!" Called a voice behind them. I turned to see Carlisle, and Esme along with the everyone else. Markus smiled and held his hand out. "I'm Markus, it's a pleasure to have such a heroine in our house."

I turned to Edward and realized him examining Angelica's features, a pang of jealousy struck me hard. I grabbed his hand to distract him from the beautiful vampire. "Why don't we go for a walk?" I suggested quietly.

I could see him debating the subject weather it was safe or not, "Sure," He smiled. I gazed at the girl for a couple of seconds. I didn't trust her, not one bit.

We walked to the creek that Edward had showed me earlier that week. "Who were they?" I asked leaning my head against his shoulder as we sat on the fallen tree.

Edward's gold eyes searched my own, he sighed then answered. "Five highly stupid vampires."

"Why did this Kit girl help you escape?" I asked, fiddling with his fingers.

"Kat, her name was Kat. She helped us because she was against what they were doing. Because she wanted her sister, Angelica to be free of the terrible life." I felt his lips touch the top of my head.

"So that's it, that's why she helped you." I smiled and then added, "Well I'm glad for it."

Edward shifted uncomfortably, and sighed. "What is it?" I looked at him.

"I feel guilty for leaving her there, after all the help she offered us. She, I must admit wasn't very smart. There was a hole in the fence we could have taken without getting caught, but she still said the front gate was the only way out." He looked at me, and kissed my lips lightly.

"I'm glad you're back," I smiled, and snuggled up to him. We sat there looking at the now darkened sky, and the stars that began to glow.

**Angelica's POV**

_I'm going back; Kat is going to be in so much trouble because of us. _ I took a seat on the guest room bed, pulling at my silver necklace Kat had given me for my tenth birthday. It had two charms; a small silver cross and a heart that was inscribed with _'To Angelica with love from Kat'_. I smiled; there was nothing I'd give up more then to be a normal human again.

A knock on the door interrupted my chain of thoughts, I quickly thought about something else. Kat had told me that the boy named Edward could read thoughts, so thinking about something else might stop him from picking up my plan to go back for Kat.

"Come in," I smiled as Edward entered my room. He was quite handsome, but I would prefer the boy named Jasper.

"Hello Angelica, mind if I have a seat?" Edward asked, patiently waiting for my response.

"Sure," I forced a smile.

He sat down with all the grace of a vampire. "How are you liking your short time of freedom?"

"It's nice; I would have preferred it with Kat though." I curled up, and hugged my knees.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's alright, I haven't gone so long without seeing my sister. It's just different."

"I want to tell you something, but you must say nothing to the others. Promise?"

I looked back at him, unsure of what to say. "Sure,"

"I'm going to go back for your sister."

"I'm not going to stop you of course, but I am going to make you take me with you." I looked at him straight in the eyes, prepared to argue my case.

"Absolutely not." Edwards face showed no emotion.

I stood up and placed myself right in front of him, "Listen to me you arrogant prick! Kat's my sister, and it's your fault that she's in trouble. If you don't take me, I'll make sure your whole family knows."

Edward stood up and grabbed my wrists, "I don't need you telling me it's our fault she got caught, I'm aware of that. But I'm not taking you with me!"

In two quick movements, he pulled an orange dart out of his pocket and jammed it into my wrist. He still held my wrist tight long enough for the dart to inject a suitable amount of liquid. "One question asshole; where'd you get the dart?"

He smiled, "I can see why your name means Angel. But if you must know, when we were escaping I grabbed a couple off the guards we knocked out."

He spun me around and slightly pushed me so I'd fall onto the bed. "Good night Angelica," He smiled and left the room.

**Bella's POV**

When I knocked on Angelica's door I immediately knew something was wrong. I opened the door and found Angelica curled up on the bed. "Angelica, are you alright? I knocked but no one answered so I thought something might be wrong."

When Angelica didn't answer, I walked over and kneeled down beside her. "Angelica? Are you alright?" I soon realized she wasn't going to answer when I spotted the orange dart in her left arm, just above the wrist.

Angelica's arm moved towards me, and I barely heard her whisper to me. "Edward's in trouble, he went to the place."

"What place?" I was aware of my voice changing dramatically.

She reached up and touched my temple, a weird sensation ran through my body as I received a memory map to the place I was searching for. "How did you do that?" I asked.

She moved her hand intending for me to lean closer, "It's my gift," She forced a smile.

She moved her hand again, signaling for me to leave. As I pulled the door to her room closed, I whispered a quiet thank-you.

A couple minutes later I was sneaking out into the dark. By dawn I was half an hour from my intended destination. I spun around quickly as a twig snapped behind me, a familiar sharp pain ran up my leg and I fell over awkwardly. I was getting sick of being outsmarted by humans.

The last thing I heard before my brain stopped was a man speaking.

"She'll be the perfect bait for the boy."

-.-.-.-.-

Okay.

Sorry it took so long to write.

I have exams coming up in the next week.

I'll be writing a chapter for tomorrow.

Reviews are appreciated.

And a thanks to everyone who has.


	10. Chapter 10

**Suaxkaunwe: **U si bir iqb Rqukfgr ie Bwq Niib (If you figure this out, the way I wrote it and what I wrote. Congratulations!)

**Chapter Ten**

**Mistakes**

**Bella's POV**

I rolled over, this all seemed too familiar to me. The bed, the room and… "Angelica?"

The girl spun towards me as fast as she possibly could, "You've seen my sister? You know her? Where is she? How is she? Is she okay?" The guard behind her smacked her with the butt of his gun. She turned and glared at him but then turned back towards me.

"You must be Kat, I have in fact seen your sister. Edward and Jasper brought her home with them. Like a lost pet, only she's very nice and was the one who told me how to get here." I explained.

"Well you shouldn't have wanted to be here in the first place. You're going to get killed." The girl turned back to a table behind her and started working on something.

"I had to come. Edward was coming back or something." I replied.

"Well then you're both stupid. Guard shot her up with some ice, she's getting very distracting."

I shivered; ice didn't sound like something I'd want in my system. "Ha, if that human is going to give me some sort of chemical he's gonna end up dead."

Kat laughed, "You haven't been a vampire for long have you?"

I looked at her curiously, "Why do you assume that?"

"Because he's not human. He's a vampire…and a werewolf, the five breed them. They give off a resemblance like humans. In fact not very many vampires or werewolves can tell. They assume that these people are humans. That's why werewolves and vampires a getting caught anyways." I listened to the girl explain something that sounded impossible.

"That's why you capture us? To make us in to _animals_? You guys are seriously messed up." The guard was making his way towards me, a needle in hand. Holding me down with no effort needed he jabbed it into my upper arm.

**Third Person POV**

Edward crouched outside the hole in the fence, not sure if he was doing the right thing or not. Maybe this was just a stupid thing to do, he'd probably just get caught again. A twig snapped behind him, he spun around to meet whoever made it.

A little girl with red hair and brown eyes stood behind him. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and sniffed the air. She smelt human.

"I'm…I'm lost, could you help me?" She mumbled. She pulled a ragged teddy bear closer to her chest.

Edward smiled and walked over to her, "Sure, how did you get all the way out here?"

"I wanna go home," Tears ran down the little girl's face.

"Okay, what's your name?" Edward crouched down to the girl's height.

"Lilly," She smiled.

"Okay Lilly, where do you live?" Edward asked, reaching for the girl's hand.

"I live here stupid!" The girl jammed a dart into Edward's outstretched hand.

Edward smirked, "They have little kids working for them; that's charming."

The girl pushed Edward over as the liquid took over his body, "I'm not a kid stupid. I'm a engineered vamp-wolf." She could see the vampire asking questions with his eyes, "A Vamp-Wolf is a half vampire-half wolf. We're created in a lab, and give off no scent to predators." The girl reached for Edward's hand and started pulling him towards the hole in the fence.

_Out smarted by a young girl. _That was all Edward could think of in the last moments his brain actually worked.

**Kat's POV**

I couldn't think anymore, the girl they had brought in was lying on the bed. And the guard assigned to watch me was standing closer then needed. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, Leo walked in a smile pasted on his face.

"Ah, Kat! Has this beautiful girl talked to you yet?" He placed his heavy hands on my shoulders.

"Yes,"

"What did she have to say?"

The guard opened his mouth to interrupt but one look from Leo silenced him. I looked at Leo with searching eyes, he was here to inform me of something.

"She just talked about the boys and my sister, they live together or something."

"I see, well this boy is upstairs and is asking for you." Leo gripped my wrist and pulled me upright.

"He's here?" I growled in frustration, _after all that work to get him out of here! _

"Come with me," He pulled me roughly behind him. We reached a room with green and black walls; Edward was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

He smiled, "Hello Kat,"

"Hey,"

"Please don't allow me to interrupt this joyful reunion." Leo smirked and pushed me to the ground. "Mr. Edward has kindly informed us that he was on a rescue mission." He stated.

I looked at Edward and couldn't help but laugh, "You came back to rescue me? I'm sorry…That's just…funny."

He glared, "Why may I ask?"

"Because, in your attempt to rescue me; your girlfriend got caught." I was still laughing, this fact amused me slightly.

"Girlfriend?" Edward looked at me in confusion.

"Some chick, short brown hair…" I was only half way through my explanation before the girl was dragged in by two guards.

"Bella? God, are you okay?" Edward made to get up, but sat back down as one of the guards made Bella wince in pain by pinching her shoulder.

She gave a feeble smile; I suddenly realized that Bella was still half out of it because of the shot of ice I made the one guard give her.

Leo's booming laughter filled the room, "You came for one girl, but got the other caught instead. That is truly funny. Tell you what…I never make deals like this but I feel that I owe such a heroic boy something." Leo snapped his fingers and a guard brought a wooden box to him.

My stomach lurched; I knew all too well what was in that box because I had invented it.

"Edward, in this box is a highly effective drug; especially made by my dearest Kat, for vampires. The drug makes any vampire forget their past; who they love, know, or have acquaintances with. I'm going to use it on one of these girls, but because of your heroic actions to save my wife. I'll let you pick who is going to escape this drug and leave with you." Leo took the drug out of the box.

"You're his wife?" It was Bella who asked me this question.

"Um, I guess." I replied. I didn't really know how to answer this question; Leo and I had a stupid relationship. Leo pulled me off the ground where I had found a comfortable position, and smacked the back of my head.

"Ouch," I snapped trying to wiggle free. His grip tightened and I immediately stopped, I didn't need a broken neck at this very moment.

"So Edward, our hero; whom will you save?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry for the cliff hanger.

But I hope you like.

I'll try and update sometime on Wednesday or Thursday.

If not then, I'll try to update on the weekend.

I always write a small message in my profile to keep

My readers updated, so you can always check there.

Thank you.

Please Review, it helps.


	11. Chapter 11

**E8wdoq8j34**: e9 h95 92h 28o8ty5 94 H32 J99H

(Yay for having fun with secret messages.)

**Chapter Eleven**

**Misfortune**

**Third Person POV**

"So Edward, our hero; whom will you save?"

Edward had a look of horror on his face, how was he suppose to choose between his wife and a innocent who saved his life. "Why are you allowing me choice?" He questioned.

"Why not? It's a difficult decision, I find amusement in others pain." Leo smiled, still holding Kat upright.

The two girls looked at Edward in complete looks of confusion and injury. His face portrayed a painful, indecisive look. Bella seemed rather taken aback about how long it was taking for him to decide, "Edward, honestly! Obviously you're going to save me. The girl drugged me!" Her voice was a high pitch pleading, almost crying with fear.

"I…I can't pick either one. Bella's my wife and Kat helped me escape." This was the first time Bella had seen Edward so weak.

"Hmm. Maybe I can allow you a second option, and it is this: I allow the two girls to leave, and you stay." It looked as if Leo was about to collapse with satisfaction when the girls reacted. Bella and Kat had both started talking at the same time, telling Edward to go or why Edward was finding it so hard to pick.

Edward glanced at the two girls in turn, and then responded in a regrettable voice. "Let the girls go." His features saddened even more as Bella fell over helplessly.

"No! What are you doing? You promised you wouldn't leave! Remember? It's not fair!" Bella's voice pained Edward more then anything. He remembered, his promise to stay with her forever when he'd changed her.

Leo dropped Katrina roughly, smiling with satisfaction. "Well girls, looks as if the hero has too much of a caring heart." Still smiling he turned to Katrina, who had gracefully picked herself up off the ground. "My dear, I hope to see you soon. After all, no one can resist my undying charm," He gave a small laughter.

"Your undying charm? News flash Leo, you're an asshole. Arrogant, self-centered and you are a psycho ego maniac! I hope you rot in frickin' hell!" Katrina hissed stepping away; Leo's smile fell from his face.

"Guards, lock the hero up. Prepare the chemicals for his execution tomorrow!" Leo kept constant eye contact with Katrina, then with as much poison as he could muster he bent forward and hissed, "I hope we meet again, and then I can give you a proper death. But I'm a man of my word, so leave before I change my mind."

----

**Bella's POV**

We'd reached as little as a mile from the mansion before I spun around a punched Katrina in the mouth. "You bitch! This is your fault, you and your sister. Why couldn't you just leave us alone? Why? You had to open the overly large mouth of yours and talk!" Hatred rolled through my veins like blood. I couldn't think of anything more I wanted to do then smash the girls' face into the dirt.

Katrina stood there shocked for a nanosecond, "My fault? How is this my fault? As I heard, it was you and some stupid girl that got caught and Edward offered himself in your place! Sounds like you need some sort of permanent knight in shinning armor, I think it's more your fault then mine!" Though I was sure she'd try to punch me back, but all she did was start 'walking' away.

"Where are you going then?" I yelled, furious she was just going to walk away from a fight.

She turned back towards me with a mocking expression on her face, "To hang with some wolves!" I stood there, trying to understand what she has just responded. _Hang with some wolves…Werewolves? She gets along with Werewolves! _I think I was pretty occupied by this discovery, because when I looked up the petite girl was long gone.

I made my way slowly in the general direction of the town where the family was staying at Alicia's. _Edwards' gone, he's actually gone. _I felt my knees hit the ground, and I heard a shocking scream, realizing it was myself. I felt like crying, it was so painful; losing Edward. _This isn't happening…You promised, you promised. _"I hate you, I hate you." I crawled towards a group of trees to stay under cover a bit. I think this is how Alice and Angelica found me, sprawled out in the trees, mumbling to myself.

---

"Bella? Bella, please, snap out of it." I heard Alice's voice, her crystal sweet voice.

"Alice? How did you find me? Where am I?"

"Aww, Bella we're at Alicia's house. We've been here since the day before yesterday." I felt Alice pet my hand.

"But how did you find me, I was there…In the trees." I mumbled slightly confused.

"What trees? Bella you were lying in the middle of a field, talking to yourself." Alice's voice was completely filled with sorrow.

"But I crawled into the trees, and I saw Kat leave and…and…"

"Listen Bella, Angelica and I found you in the middle of a field. You maybe moved a few feet from a certain spot, but there were no trees around you." Alice replied.

I sat up, opening my eyes for the first time in two days. Alice was standing a few feet from me, stroking my hand. She forced a smile, but behind her eyes was worry. "Alice it's all my fault Edwards gone and it's all my fault! I didn't want him to do it, I couldn't stop him…It's all my fault." I was back in a hysterical mess again.

Alice's lips pulled tight to form a thin line, "What Edward did…He did it to protect you and someone who saved him. He would have wished for that."

I looked at her shocked for a few seconds, "How did you know that he was sacrificing himself?" I asked, forcing the word sacrificing out.

"Angelica called her sister; Kat told us all about it."

"How did Angelica know where Kat was?" I questioned.

"When we found you, you kept mumbling something about…Wolves. Angelica got it right away." Alice looked very uncomfortable saying the word wolves, as if it was some sort of poison.

I looked at her questioningly, she smiled, "Come on, the family has been worried sick about you. Sitting up here alone, going crazy." She laughed her perfect laughter, I forced a smile, I admired her attempt to cheer me up.

When we arrived in the kitchen, everyone crowded me with hugs. I smiled, assuring I didn't worry them. Angelica stayed a few feet from me, I could tell she sort of blamed herself for my loss.

For the next week, we took walks and kept occupied. No one seemed to want to talk about what happened to Edward, everyone seemed in a great denial over his capture. That is until Kat showed up in the small town, with two others.

I opened the door, and there stood a elegant, flawless Kat along with two other men. I smelt them right away and went to slam the door, but Kat pushed it back stepping in. "They wont hurt you, and you probably smell as bad to them as them to you, so suck it up princess." The others appeared at the door immediately; growling.

"Why have you brought these animals to our house," Alicia hissed.

"Hey, I know I'm not your beautiful, smart and perfect vampire. But whatever, I'm going to help you and these wolves are here to help me do that! Do any of you have a problem with that?" Kat snapped.

The others looked at each other, "Never, we will never work with this rubbish! They're horrible animals and deserves as little respect as possible." Rosalie snapped. The other nodded in agreement, except me.

"I'll do it." I stated.

"Same," Angelica pushed pass everyone, and smiled at her twin sister.

"Well, some family this is! Edward is suffering, and all of you are fighting over wolves whom want to save a vampire! You make me sick," Kat sneered.

The others waited a minute, letting Kat's outburst sink in. "Alright, but this rescue mission means nothing of what we think of…wolves." Carlisle agreed. With that small step, everyone else agreed.

"Alright, let's form a plan." Kat smiled.

---

I'm sorry this took so long.

Like I said, I had exams last week.

So Enjoy the chapter, and comment.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Nada. Nope.

Chapter 12

Alliances

Third Person POV

"So, you're sure this is the only way in?" Esme asked, pointing to a very detailed map of the Keeper estate.

"Besides the front door I'm sure. This is going to need perfect planning on all our parts." Kat responded, she reached for Esme's hand and added, "We'll get him out of there, I promise." She offered a reassuring smile and returned her hand to her side.

"Let's go over this plan one more time, just to make sure we all know what we're doing." Carlisle added.

"Okay; Esme and Carlisle, you'll be distracting the Vamp-wolves near the back gate. Alice, Emmett and Angelica, you'll be distracting the Vamp-wolves at the front of the building. Don't forget the darts, you'll need those. Rosalie, Jasper and Bella are coming with me, but Rosalie and Bella will stay at the entrance of the tunnels to make sure we have a clear path out. So, this is our plan; any questions?" Kat looked around the circle.

"Won't I need darts?" Rosalie asked.

Kat looked at Angelica, after a minute she looked back at Rosalie, "No, they guards there aren't as strong. Complete failed experiments, they are about only half as strong as you." Kat answered.

"Why would they put failed experiments at a possible entry?" Alice asked.

"Because, only people that live in the house know about the entry and most people would think we would put strong ones there; would they not?" Angelica answered.

"That's pretty intelligent," Emmett smiled.

"What do we do?" A rough voice asked over Kat's shoulder. Some of the vampires hissed around the table.

Kat turned and looked at the wolf she loved, Tyran. "I need you to get darts first, there's a shelter two towns away that ships the darts to America. You'll need to do it so no one can tell the five. Okay?" Kat smiled, knowing that Tyran would more then happily want this job.

He grinned, "Sure, kill them?" he asked.

Kat's stomach lurched, after awhile she whispered a small 'yes'.

Tyran looked at her worriedly, "Come, let us go for a walk." He pulled Kat gently off the chair and walked her outside.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to make you think…" Kat put her hand up to stop him.

"It's alright, I just can't think about it. They were like you and me before; it just feels like we're killing our own family."

Tyran led the way silently for awhile, then turned and wrapped his arms around Kat. "I know, but they aren't anymore." He tilted her head back and kissed her lightly, he laughed playfully.

"What's so funny?" Kat asked, smiling.

"You smell," He laughed again, and gave her another light kiss.

"I can say the same to you," Kat laughed, she knew how weird it was for a vampire and werewolf to fall in love.

Tyran looked at her for a second, "Better?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She stepped on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips, "Much."

**Bella POV**

_Edward, we're coming to rescue you. _I pulled a jean jacket over my top and pulled a cleaner pair of jeans on.

_I trust Kat and the wolves; they have helped us so much over the past few days. From teaching us how to shoot the darts to just dealing with wolves._

"Bella, its time to go," Angelica called through the closed door.

I shivered, "Alright, I'll be right down." I slipped a small knife into my small black backpack. _I wonder if I'll be able to kill anyone, probably not. _I loaded eight darts into a gun, the others had agreed to give me some darts because I had brought the not-being-able-to-kill-anyone thing up.

I met everyone at the door; Lyle the second wolf talked in a language I didn't recognize to Tyran. Looking at them reminded me of Jake and how we use to be the closest friends at one point. _Don't think about him, you have a mission to keep focused on._ I urged myself.

Looking up I realized everyone was sort of looking at me, "What?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at Esme, who nodded her head. "Its been suggested, that you stay here with Alicia and the others, just incase we can't get him out." Carlisle looked almost ashamed to say this.

"No. Just…No. I'm coming!" I snapped. _How could these people, my family ask me that? How could they even think so negatively. _I remembered asking Alice to see if she could see signs of success earlier, but she couldn't. So any doubt was not tolerated on my part.

**Kat's POV**

I made a quick motion with my hand and the others raced towards me silently. There was only Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and I left. I whispered as silently as vampire-y possible, "Okay, the tunnels are right over here. Bella, Rosalie I need you to make sure anyone that comes near isn't leaving, we need this to work out perfectly timed."

The others nodded, and we waited for Alice, Emmett and Angelica to create our leading distraction. A couple minutes later, I looked at my watch; _1:00 am, time to get moving. _ Sure enough I heard multiple alarms go off, and I briefly saw Esme dash around to my left.

"Jasper lets go." I pulled his arm. We walked twenty steps, and both jumped as planned. We didn't hit the ground when we were suppose to but went through a plank in the ground. Landing on our feet we looked up and signaled to a waiting Bella that we were okay.

"This way," I pointed directly at a dirt wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper hesitate but I took the lead and walked through a nifty little hologram.

"How did you guys get this technology?" Jasper asked.

I walked a good two meters and walked through another wall, "I created it." I stated blandly. I turned one more corner and ended up in a deserted hallway; turning left we ended up in another hall not far away from the prisoner cells.

"I don't like this, there's no noise or activity anywhere." Jasper whispered.

I spun around, "Jasper. Shut-up, I know that there's no noise or activity because I do happen to have ears. And one more thing…Duck!" Jasper flung himself to the floor with a thump and a guard smacked me head on.

"Bloody fu…" My head pounded and Jasper quickly helped me too my feet. The guard lost no time getting to his feet and to our horror pulled out darts.

"Leo said that if you came back we are ordered to take you to him." The guard barked in a husky voice.

Jasper and I stood absolutely still for numerous seconds, unsure of what to do. I finally started to speak, though my throat was scratchy. " I…I believe you were the guard Leo and the others called stupid and moronic. How rude is that?" I asked.

The guard laughed, "Leo said you'd try something like that. He also said that he's going to rip your guts out for betraying your family."

I think Jasper felt my shake because he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and started talking, "Leo thinks everyone is below him, he cherishes nothing. He would not stop to kill you if you brought him the wrong present."

I looked in amazement as the guard lowered his gun and seemed to become a little happier, as soon as Jasper finished speaking the guard turned and walked off in the other direction.

"How…how…?" I could hardly manage words I was so stunned to see Jasper's gift at work.

He smiled, "Later, Edward first."

We met no one else for the rest of the journey to the cell. Pulling on the door, it comes open easily and Edwards lying on the bed, looking rather weak.

"Edward, look up for a sec." Jasper waved his hand in front of his brother's face. Edward's eyes snapped open and he eyed us with curiosity.

"You aren't real, it…it's just an illusion…Nothing's real." He mumbled.

Jasper turned to me, asking questions with his gold eyes. "They injected him with a serum called Sept, it's French for seven. The effects make him see what he wants to see for seven days; I know where a solution is, I'll be right back." I dashed out of the room before Jasper could say anything.

I found a small cupboard and searched it thoroughly looking for the familiar small green vial. Finding it in the up most corner I stepped on the tips of my toes to reach it. Suddenly a too familiar scent flooded my senses and I spun around.

"Katrina, wonderful of you to join us."

----

Nuurrgfff.

Sorrrryyy for lack of updates, I suffered writers block last weekend. Anyways, the next piece is going to be the second last one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** No, of course I don't own Twilight or New Moon. But any unknown characters are most likely mine.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Deal**

**Kat's POV**

Leo's hand shot straight to my neck and he lifted me at least five feet off the ground. I forced a smile, "Leo…How nice to see you." His grip tightened and I was struggling for unneeded air.

"Yes, Katrina very nice; I must say I never imagined you'd come back." He looked at me and I suddenly felt extremely frightened.

"Well, you see; I wouldn't have come back if I didn't need this thing, that happens to be highly important." _This feels so cheesy, he can see right through me. _

"Hmmm, would this highly important thing happen to go by the name Edward?" He asked.

"It may, I mean no; god, whatever, yes it does. Now. Let. Me. Go." I knocked him over with a well aimed kick to the stomach, turning I grabbed the green bottle and dashed to Edwards cell.

Slamming the door and breaking the lock, I turned towards Jasper, "Fast, Leo's out in the hall and the broken lock won't hold him forever." I handed Jasper the bottle and he quickly uncorked it and poured it into Edwards mouth.

Edward rolled over and smiled, "Hey,"

Jasper laughed, "Come on bro, we have to get you out of here."

"You shouldn't have even tried, you're going to get yourselves killed." He growled.

I could faintly hear Leo ordering some guards to break in the door, turning I interrupted the family reunion. "We have a problem…The only way out is this door and there's about twelve, thirteen people on the other side who want to kill us; any suggestions?"

Edward looked around curiously, then with amazing strength lifted the bed with ease. A hole about a meter in size was concealed under it. "I couldn't just let them kill me you know." He jumped in, followed by Jasper and then myself. The three of us pulled the bed back over the hole as best as we could before continuing down a small tunnel.

"How did you guys get into my room without getting caught?" He asked, looking at us expectantly.

"We had a lot of help from the family," Jasper answered.

Edward stopped dead, "Bella, she stayed home right?"

Completely bent on getting out of the house alive, I answered "No, she's here. Get moving, we don't have time for this!"

No one talked until we got to the end of the tunnels and helped each other through the hole that we had first entered through. Rosalie appeared next to us first, then Bella followed.

**Bella's POV**

I rushed towards Edward and jumped at him so full heartedly we tumbled on the ground, "I missed you, oh I missed you so much! You're so stupid, why'd you have to do that?" I felt his arms wrap around my waist and we struggled of the ground.

"How could you? You…I just…" I was interrupted by a needy kiss from Edward and immediately forgave him for his complete stupidness.

He pulled away, "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't chose between you both. Kat saved my life and you Bella are the love of my life."

Jasper cleared his throat and I couldn't help but laugh. "Let's get going, we have a deal to strike."

Edward's eyebrows raised into his ruffled hair, "Deal?"

I didn't feel like explaining, so I gestured to Kat and she explained the rest. Edward looked rather amused when she mentioned creating an alliance with the werewolves. "So, you're friends with wolves and your plan was to rescue me and overthrow the five?"

Rosalie who had been keeping quiet until now, answered, "Yes, now we are a little late, so I dare rush us along." Faux sympathy was leaking from her voice and we made our way across the huge yard.

We entered a room with royal red carpet and white washed walls; Carlisle and the others were already there, along with the leaders of the Stars.

"Ah, Kat; a nice little ambush you put together. I've got to say I am very surprised." Craven smiled.

"Oh, it wasn't just my idea. I think you remember your brother, Tyran?" Kat answered, I heard a faint growl from the five as five werewolves came into the room.

"Yes, I faintly remember him." Craven responded, his lips pulled tight.

I smiled, I really enjoyed Tyran; he was nice and caring.

"So, what do you plan on doing now Kat? Kill us?" Danielle asked.

"No, we decided to deal with you." Carlisle answered.

"A deal? Please enlighten us," Michael smiled, as if nothing funnier then a rogue mixture of species offering them their lives.

"We want you to erase what you have done in our world. Name it a publicity stunt, anything that will bring the world back to normal; of course all this in exchange for your life." Tyran answered.

The five laughed, "You want us to step down from our government? We're practically loyalty," Danielle responded.

**Kat's POV**

I watched as my old family struggled to grasp the deal; Tyran came up to me and placed a comforting hand on my back, a signal for me to take over.

Taking a deep breath I continued, "Yes, no more of your bullshit! Just tell the humans that it was one big stunt, give governmental power back to the people and just disappear of this fucking planet!" I could feel anger from a hundred years build up insides me.

"You ungrateful, horrible, stupid girl!" Christiana snapped.

She wasn't going to stop there I was sure of it, "We looked after you for a hundred years and this is the thanks we get?" I could see Christiana shaking with anger and realized she was only two feet from me with her hand around my throat.

Tyran wasn't slow to strike her away, and she landed five feet from us; a long cut made it look like the bottom half of her face was sewn on. Leo was up and helping her within seconds.

"I hope we are not being represented by these fools," Danielle pointed to Leo and Christiana.

"No Danielle, you will be judge better then these animals." I answered.

Craven, Danielle and Michael leaned in to talk to each other; after about five minutes they answered, "We agree to this deal, but wish that Kat remain with us, for we value her like a family member and Leo's and Christiana's opinion towards her is highly opposite of ours."

I saw everyone look at me; I couldn't believe that they wanted me in their family. "I…What about Leo and Christiana?" I asked.

"They are no concern of ours from now on and we are ashamed to have ever included them in our family," Craven responded.

I looked around at the Cullens and the Wolves, people that I truly adored for all their help. Danielle smiled at my hesitation, "You can visit your friends whenever you wish, and we would just like to show our sorrows in how we have treated you."

Hesitantly, I answered, "I would be honored to join your family,"

---

Yes, yes. This is the second last chapter.

Last one will be published sometime soon.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Twilight or New Moon. However the characters of Kat, Tyran, Angelica and the Stars _belong to me_, along with the Vamp-wolves.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Take Care**

**Bella's POV**

"Please take care of Angelica for me," Kat smiled.

Esme and Carlisle laughed, "She, as well as you are part of our family now. Take care of yourself and phone often, we can't have you getting into anymore trouble."

I smiled, "Yes, our family is always waiting with open arms for you." Edward smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Kat chuckled, "It is nice to know that I have family elsewhere, I am happy that we are close now."

Rosalie and Alice hugged her good-bye and she smiled again, "Please do take care, I could never deal with anything happening to you guys!"

We laughed; the past week had been a living nightmare. Danielle turned to Esme and Carlisle, "I hope you forgive us, we have caused you so much pain."

"All is forgiven with time, please take care of Kat she is a very special girl." Esme smiled, her voice filled with a motherly tone.

"We would never dream of letting harm come to her again," Craven rustled Kat's hair and she punched him in the arm.

It felt like I was saying good-bye to my own sister, Kat had helped us rescue Edward, she had put us through hell, just like a sibling would.

I tuned back into the conversation, "…And Tyran, we greatly appreciate your help and that of your packs in rescuing Edward. Please, you of all should watch over Kat, it is a unique connection you two have and it may one day change the way vampires and werewolves see each other." Carlisle finished a short speech with words so powerful it moved me.

Kat finally looked upon me, "Bella, dear. You are very lucky to have Edward and one day I will see you again." She kissed me on the cheek and I smiled.

"Thank-you Kat for absolutely everything," I gave her one last tight hug and loaded into the car behind Alice.

---

We looked at the flight schedule and noticed our flight would be on a two hour delay due to technical problems. _I never noticed before, but I adore England greatly. But since I have some time to blow before the plane is ready, I think I'm ready for another change._

Leaving the group, I made my way to a small bathroom. Opening my carry on bag, I pulled out a bottle of auburn hair dye. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized for the first time, that my brown hair was getting lighter. _Strange, well change is always a good thing. _I was sure that since my hair had grown slightly lighter, it would turn a bit red-ish with the hair dye.

"There's always time for change," I said to myself out loud.

I struggled to get the dye evenly in the back, but realized I didn't care. Bending over I rinsed the left over dye off in the sink. I plug in the blow dryer I had borrowed from Alice and after a bit finally admired my horrible dye job.

The top part of my hair was a dark auburn color, and half way down turned to the original brown my hair should be. _I actually like it; the hair cut was a start of something new. _It was at that moment I realized, I was looking at a whole new turn in life and that maybe, one day Kat and her friends may just waltz right back in.

----

I know, I butchered the ending.

Sorry.

And now for the moment you've all been waiting for…

To find out if I'll do a sequel….

-Drumroll-

Yes, I am doing a Sequel…So if you enjoyed this story, (Which I hope you did)

Then please keep a look out for 'Revenging Stars'

Also, if you'd like me to tell you when the first chapter of the sequel is published then just say so in your review.

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
